Ice Cream, Anyone?
by manga-ghost
Summary: The more you lick that thing the harder it becomes for me to keep my hands off you.' Roxas' slow eating habits plus ice cream spells disaster. Oneshot, AxelxRoxas


_Ho ho! ghost returns once again to And she bringeth with her Axel/Roxas slash fic! Enjoy people, and read for kicks. x By the way: I have NO TIME for homophobia. Leave your bigotry outside, bub.  
_

* * *

In Twilight Town, it was a really hot day. Axel couldn't remember feeling more uncomfortable in his entire existence, and the black coats really - weren't - helping. He told Roxas as much.

"If you're really that bothered then why don't you just take it off?" his best friend said indifferently.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "What, and go about with nothing on? What do you take me for, Roxas?"

"I know you too well," Roxas replied. "And besides, I know you wear a shirt under that coat, so don't bother pretending otherwise."

Axel looked away to hide a grin. "Damn Roxas, you cut me real deep," he smirked, clapping a hand over where his heart should have been.

"Don't be stupid," was the immediate reply. "You know that us Nobodies can't feel, dumbass."

"Yeah, yeah, we don't have hearts and all that," Axel said, dismissing the words with a wave of his hand. "Don't tell me that you're still believing that bull that the Superior's feeding us?"

Roxas didn't answer. Axel sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Silly," he chuckled quietly. "Right! Let's go get ice cream or something."

Now it was Roxas' turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I'm hot, genius, and damn me if I'm gonna stay here without getting something to cool me down," Axel grinned, rolling his eyes at his shorter friend and pushing himself off the wall they were sat on.

"We could just head back to the castle," Roxas sighed, resigning himself to yet another of Axel's mad ideas.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, I know that you're secretly dying for an ice-cream, Rox." Axel grinned again before pulling his friend bodily along towards the nearest ice-cream bar.

"Don't call me that," Roxas muttered automatically.

"You know you love it. Er… have you got any munny? I'm all out."

Roxas sighed with impatience. "Tightwad," he said sourly, reaching into his pocket and handing the money over.

Axel just gave another disarming grin as he paid for the ice cream and handed one to Roxas.

"Hmm… okay," Roxas said slowly as he started licking his. "I guess I did want this." He leaned against the wall, still licking his ice cream.

Axel took a break from eating his ice cream (a lot faster than Roxas was eating his) to flash a triumphant smirk. "See, who was right? I think that's an A. For A-X-E-L. Got it memorised?" He finished with a flourish, burning the stick of his ice cream to ash. He stood for a while against the wall tapping his foot. Roxas was _such _a slow eater. "Argh, Roxas, hurry up man!"

Roxas paused for a while. "Just because you can eat faster than a gummi ship can warp doesn't mean the rest of us do," he said tonelessly before returning to his ice cream.

Axel turned to fire a smart comment back in Roxas' direction - but whatever he was going to say was lost. Because he knew Roxas was a slow eater, but he'd never seen anyone eat ice cream _that _slowly. It was actually pretty… hypnotising.

He mentally groaned. _Damn, that's hot, _he thought, looking away quickly. And then looking back again. He couldn't help it. He watched Roxas - or more accurately, Roxas' tongue - make slow work of the ice cream for a few more moments, and absent-mindedly wondered what it would be like to kiss him, touch -

He shivered and spoke. "Roxas. Cut that out."

Roxas gave him a quizzical look. "Cut what out?" he asked, licking his ice cream as he turned his eyes towards his friend.

Axel frowned. "…that."

Roxas gave his ice cream another lick. "You're going to have to be a little more specific than that. And if you're talking about this, Axel, about two seconds ago you _wanted _me to eat it," he stated before licking his ice cream again.

Axel gave another mental groan - if he didn't know better, he'd say that the younger Nobody was actually enjoying this. Roxas, who alone of the Organisation didn't try to pretend he had feelings - or just didn't show them if he had them.

"Roxas. I'm serious, cut that out."

Roxas gave his ice cream another slow lick, the faintest hint of a smile playing over the corners of his lips, before answering. "You still haven't told me why."

Axel took a deep breath. Fine, if he wanted to play that way, time to start messing around with fire. "Because the more you lick that thing the harder it becomes for me to keep my hands off you," he said seriously, looking directly at him.

Roxas stared at him. And then he smiled.

"Well. If you want it that way…" he smirked before moving closer and in one fluid movement capturing the redhead's lips in a kiss.

Axel's eyes widened briefly before sliding shut, if this has ever happened he would have thought that he would be the one that would have -

Not that he was complaining. His arms snaked around Roxas' body as he kissed him back gently.

_Fuck, Roxas…_

He broke the kiss and grinned shakily. "W-what was that?" he asked, breathless and laughing slightly.

Roxas still had that small smirk on his face. "I think… that was me kissing you."

Axel laughed again. "I got that much memorised. Is there much chance of that happening… later?"

Roxas smiled again, the ice cream lying forgotten and melted at his feet. "How about right now?"

Axel shook his head and grinned again. "Just promise me one thing, Rox. Never eat ice-cream like that in front of me again."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "Can't make any promises," he said, an amused glint in his blue eyes. "Your reaction was pretty… interesting," he added as he leaned back in for another kiss.

One thing was pretty much certain.

Axel would never look at sea-salt ice cream in the same way again.

**FIN**


End file.
